fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu! Shining Hearts!
Aikatsu! Shining Hearts! 'is a Aikatsu!-themed series by Yoshi0001. Plot First year student at Top Star Academy, Hikari Hananoki, finds out that there is a new top idol program at her school. The program focuses on three girls holding the top idol spots, one from each idol type. But during the annual Idol Selection that happens at the beginning of each year, Hikari learns that someone-someone hidden-is trying to destroy the idol program. Who is trying to do this? It's up to Hikari and her friends to find out who is doing this and stop him/her before the idol program is destroyed. Characters Main Characters * [[Hikari Hananoki|'Hikari Hananoki]] Hikari is a first-year student at Top Star Academy. She is a cheerful girl who tries her hardest to become an idol. However, Hikari is also clumsy, and can be a little scatterbrained sometimes. She also didn't have many friends until now. Hikari is a pop-type idol who uses the brand Light of Amber. Her theme colors are yellow and orange. * [[Rose Aokori|'Rose Aokori']] Rose is a second-year student at Top Star Academy who is Hikari's roommate. A cool but nice girl, Rose has always dreamed of becoming an idol and works her hardest to become one. She also loves ice cream and dancing and tries her best to help Hikari. Rose is a cool-type idol who uses the brand Icy Miracle. Her theme color is blue. * Sora Aihime Sora is a first-year student at Top Star Academy. She is a cute, bubbly girl who loves to sing and dance. Sora always tries her best and works on improving her skills. She and Hikari get along well because of their similar personalities. Sora is a cute-type idol who uses the brand Solar Sky. Her theme color is bright yellow. * Hoshi Kikawa Hoshi is a second-year student at Top Star Academy. She is a nice girl who loves fashion and loves making her own fashion designs. She takes school seriously and works very, very hard to become a great idol with the best dresses. Hoshi is a sexy-type idol who uses the brand Starlight Sparkle. Her theme color is purple. * Saki Shizenki Saki is a second-year student at Top Star Academy. She is a nice girl who loves candy and often describes her dresses "sweet as candy". She is also is great at singing. Saki is a cute-type idol who uses the brand Solar Sky. Her theme color is pink. * Haruki Nikaze Haruki is a second-year student at Top Star Academy. She is a mysterious girl who describes herself as "the One of the Wind" but is very nice. Haruki is a cool-type idol who uses the brand Crystal Wind. Top Idols at Top Star Academy Starting from the second season, the top idols at Top Star Academy are Kimino Yorokobi, Hikari Hananoki, Rose Aokori, and Hoshi Kikawa. * [[Kimino Yorokobi|'Kimino Yorokobi']] Kimino is a second-year student at Top Star Academy. She is a kind and cheerful girl who loves flowers and often uses them in her dresses. She is sweet and smart, and often called "The Flower Queen" by students. Kimino is a cute-type idol who uses the brand Sweet Leaf. Her theme color is white. * [[Yuga Sonohini|'Yuga Sonohini']] Yuga is a second-year student at Top Star Academy. She is a nice girl who is shy when meeting new people, but is trying to be less shy and make more friends. Yuga is very elegant, and her dresses often have a good feel to them. Yuga is a pop-type idol who uses the brand Elegant Day. Her theme color is gold. * [[Hoseki Nichino|'Hoseki Nichino']] Hoseki is a third-year student at Top Star Academy. She is a smart girl who is one of the smartest girls in the school. Hoseki is also a very good idol, and helps others improve while improving herself. Hoseki is a cool-type idol who uses the brand Crystal Wind. Her theme color is pastel blue. * Yuri Fukuso Yuri is a third-year student at Top Star Academy. She is a pretty girl who is often admired by other idols. Yuri is a mature girl who is kind to other students and often described as being "the Big Sister". Yuri is a sexy-type idol who uses the brand Beautiful Blossom. Her theme color is magenta. Designers Other Characters Brands * Light of Amber A pop-type brand mainly used by Hikari. * [[Icy Miracle|'Icy Miracle']] A cool-type brand mainly used by Rose. * Solar Sky A cute-type brand mainly used by Sora and Saki. * Starlight Sparkle A sexy-type brand mainly used by Hoshi. * Sweet Leaf A cute-type brand mainly used by Kimino. * Elegant Day A pop-type brand mainly used by Yuga. * Crystal Wind A cool-type brand mainly used by Hoseki and Haruki. * Beautiful Blossom A sexy-type brand mainly used by Yuri. Locations * Top Star Academy The school that Hikari, Rose, Sora, Hoshi, Saki, Haruki, Kimino, Yuga, Hoseki, and Yuri go to. Units * [[Amai Wonder|'Amai Wonder']] A unit with three members: Hikari, Rose, and Sora. * Kirameku A unit with three members: Hoshi, Saki, and Haruki. * Moonlight Dream A unit with three members: Kimino, Yuga, and Yuri. Trivia * Aikatsu! Shining Hearts! is the first Aikatsu season to have a pop-type idol as the main character. Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Aikatsu! Shining Hearts! Category:Fan Series